Orientation
by AwesomePossumx
Summary: Rose wanders off and the Doctor shows Rose his 'Companion Orientation Video' so that she'll never do it again and so that she'll learn a thing or two about being his ever-faithful companion in the process. 10/Rose


"That minx," the Doctor mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

As he looked around Cardiff, he saw many, many people. But none of these people were his pink-and-yellow Rose Tyler. Where was she?

The Doctor came up with an idea instantly, sprinting down the street and accidentally bumping into several people as he moved towards Rose's favorite chip shop in the area. Sure enough, when he reached the shop he could see her in the window, eyes shut and a tiny smile playing on her lips as she chewed while prodding another chip with her fork in hand. He rolled his eyes at the sight and burst into the shop, sitting across from her.

"Doctor, how nice of you to join me," she said happily, not at all surprised by his sudden appearance. "How are you?"

"Where were you?!" he retorted angrily, folding his arms across his chest and reaching out his arm to get a chip, only to have it slapped away by Rose.

Rose gestured around her, "Well, obviously, I was at a chip shop. I got hungry and you were tinkering, so I figured while the TARDIS absorbed the rift energy I'd just stop by here."

"How many times have I told you not to wander off? I was looking everywhere for you! I checked about thirty different rooms on the TARDIS and you weren't in any of them!" he said accusingly.

"Sorry. But, hey, you found me!" She stuck her tongue out of her mouth teasingly and nudged the chips towards him. "You can have one if it'll make you less angry."

The Doctor took a chip and somehow managed to make his chewing look angry. He swallowed and looked back up at Rose, "Didn't you pay any attention to the companion orientation video?"

"What companion orientation video?" Rose questioned, placing some money on the table and getting up. "I never saw an orientation video."

The Doctor gasped, "You haven't watched the video?! No wonder you keep wandering off! Well, you've been traveling with me for a while, but, er, I suppose I can show it to you anyways."

She walked out of the shop with him in tow, "But when do you have time to make an orientation video? Or is it in another one of your bodies?"

"You humans are always sleeping. I have plenty of time," he explained. "The video is only about three hours long."

Rose stopped walking and stared at him blankly, "Three hours?! A three hour companion orientation video? Have you been trying to get rid of me or something?"

He shook his head quickly, "No, of course not! I just like to be prepared in case we invite somebody new on the video. Jack watched the video, you know. I made him the very first day he spent with us."

"You mean to tell me," a small smile grew on her face, "that Captain Jack Harkness watched a three hour video of you talking about rules and regulations and didn't leave or complain at all?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck, "he may have left after three minutes but... My point is... It's a very helpful video, okay?"

Rose shrugged and opened the police box doors, "Well, I'll watch it, but chances are I won't finish it if it's three hours long."

The Doctor considered this, "Okay. It's in the movie room, over this way."

He led her to the movie room and they sat down next to each other on the large couch in the back. The Doctor had insisted on grabbing popcorn on the way there so Rose took a giant handful and stuffed it in her mouth, humming with delight at how good it was. "The TARDIS makes good popcorn," she complimented, and the lights in the room flashed in a happy reply.

There was a small remote laying nearby and the Doctor pushed a button nearby, causing the movie screen to light up as the video turned on. Her current Doctor with tall, brown hair and bright, playful eyes was on the screen smiling. "Hello possible companion! I'm the Doctor! Well, I suppose you already know that because hopefully I've introduced myself by now... But yes, I am the Doctor! Welcome to the companion orientation video!"

Rose yawned and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder, "Do I have to watch this? I'm sure I'll know everything in here already."

"Watch it," he insisted, "you won't know everything! Besides, maybe after watching it you won't wander off."

The Doctor on screen continued, "This video will tell you everything you need to know about traveling in the TARDIS and being companion to me, the Doctor."

"You've said your name three times so far," Rose mumbled and the Doctor next to her shushed her.

"So, I'll start with the basics. There are three big big big big big big big big big_ BIG_ rules to traveling on the TARDIS. The first one is don't wander off. Ever, nope, not ever. Wandering off could cause me to lose you, and if I lose you then chances are I'll have to call around and put up 'LOST' posters as if you were a puppy. So that's not good. Rule number two is don't get captured! If you get captured you'll probably end up in some disgusting alien cell and you could get hurt. Although, normally when my companions get captured it's because they wandered off... So that's another reason why rule one is important."

"You ramble even more while on video," Rose commented and the Doctor playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"I do not!"

On screen he kept speaking, "And the third rule is don't ever use guns! Or swords, or any weapons of any kind! They bother me and you always have to give the aliens a chance! And if they're not aliens you give them a chance anyways. Unless they're pears. Never give pears a chance. Just destroy them."

Rose laughed, "Do you actually show this video to all your companions?"

"Of course I do!" he said defensively, "It's very important information."

"So those are the big three rules, don't wander off, don't get captured, and no violence. Got it? Yeah? Okay, now onto part two of this video. The TARDIS. My ship is infinite, you may have noticed that when trying to make it to this movie room because it's a very hard and long trip. One time, she was angry with me, and it took me four hours to make it to the movie room. Not to mention the fact that I had to hike through the mountain room. Luckily, I got rid of the mountain room shortly afterwards, so you don't have to worry about that happening. Anyways, back to my point, the ship is infinite. She's also very sentient, so be careful what you say to her or she'll get offended. You want her to like you otherwise she'll make the water in your shower very cold and make the bed you sleep on uncomfortable. Which brings me to rooms!"

She yawned again and the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Rose, is my voice putting you to sleep?"

Rose snuggled up against his shoulder even more, "Yeah, just a little. It's very relaxing though, so it's kind of a compliment."

He looked offended anyways, "Relaxing?"

As if on queue the video continued, "Rooms are very important. You sleep in them. Do, er, roomy things in them. They're connected to your bathroom. They hold your clothes. So, of course, on the TARDIS you'll get your own room. A very nice room, at that. Well, depending on whether or not the TARDIS likes you. But I already went over that. Anyways, yes, you'll get a room. I'll try to make it as close to the console room as possible. I'd recommend taking things from your Earth room or... Well, I suppose you may not be human or from Earth. Take things from your room on your planet and bring them to your room on the TARDIS. That way it will be more comfortable for you. Also, if the TARDIS likes you you can ask to customize your own room. I would recommend bunk beds. They're very nice."

Rose raised the popcorn bucket, "We're out of popcorn. Can you go grab some more?"

The Doctor nodded and took the bucket from her, running out of the room and down the hallway.

The video kept rolling. "Lastly about the TARDIS I'd like to talk about tinkering. Never ever interrupt me when I'm tinkering. Tinkering is a very important process and without it the TARDIS wouldn't take me where we need or want to go."

"And yet you're still always late," Rose chuckled as she picked up the remote and flipped the channel, turning the orientation video off.

She began watching Full House and was laughing at a joke when the Doctor burst back into the room, popcorn flying everywhere as he had a manic grin on his face. It fell from his face as soon as he looked at the television. "What are you watching? This isn't the orientation video!"

"This is Full House," she explained, "I got kind of bored. Thanks for the popcorn!"

He rolled his eyes, "But it's an important video! It holds facts and... And... Did you know that the TARDIS's chameleon circuit is broken and that's why she looks like a police box?"

"I did, actually."

"Did you know that this is my tenth body?"

"I did, actually."

"Did you know that..."

"Doctor!" she interrupted him with exasperation, throwing her hands in the air. "I know everything in that video, now want to watch Full House with me?"

He looked somewhat hurt, "I don't want to watch that show, but you have fun. I'll just go tinker some more... Go back to your chip shop, too if you want, I don't mind."

The Doctor gave her the popcorn and walked out of the movie room door, but Rose called after him, "Wait! I'm sorry, Doctor, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you really want me to watch the rest of the video I will."

"You don't have to," he said quickly, "I just don't want you to wander off anymore because you could get hurt, Rose."

Rose frowned as she realized that was probably the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. "I know. Come here, let's watch something we both want to watch."

He looked at her hopefully like a small child, "Lion King?"

She kissed him on the forehead and picked up the remote, nodding. "Lion King it is."

* * *

**A/N:** Based off of a prompt from an anonymous user! :D The prompt was "Rose wanders off and the Doctor shows her a video so she'll never do it again." If you have a prompt for me (one-shot or multi-chap) feel free to message me, and please review if you liked this one-shot!


End file.
